


Searching For You

by SeptiplierAwayyy



Series: Afterlife [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Angel GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Character Death, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I will add more tags as chapters come out, M/M, and let me know if I need any more tags, please be careful reading, please read the two or at least one of the stories before this or you will be very confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierAwayyy/pseuds/SeptiplierAwayyy
Summary: Dream and George, along with all their friends, got in a car wreck and their happy night is ruined. They’re both traumatized by what happens, and now they have to go save their friends from Heaven and Hell. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Vincent | A6d, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Afterlife [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966306
Comments: 60
Kudos: 110





	Searching For You

**_But what happened next, George couldn’t tell you._ **

**_It went from light laughter and joy, soft music playing in the background, to screaming and screeching metal, like it was crushing in on itself. The sounds seemed so... far away almost, but the angel knew it was happening right there and then. He couldn’t figure out who was screaming- all he knew was that it sounded like more than one person._ **

**_Then, not even a moment later, there was only silence and darkness._ **

  
  
  


When George finally came to, he couldn’t move. He had no concept of time, of how long he had been out for- but everything was… quiet.

The first thing he noticed, other than the lack of noise, was warmth surrounding him. He carefully pulled away from the mass of heat, looking up to be face to face with Dream in his demon form, wrapped around George almost protectively. He wasn’t awake, but George could see the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

The second thing he noticed was the strong smell of blood, hitting him in the face like a brick. The smell alone made George gag a little.

“Dream?” George whispered quietly, pulling a little further away from the demon. Luckily, that seemed to stir him a little, though he didn’t open his eyes. He only groaned in what George could only assume was pain.

While Dream was still coming to, the angel decided to pull completely away from his boyfriend so he could check on the others. Luckily for him, he was pretty much in the middle, so it would be easy for him to check on everyone.

First he checked on Sapnap, since he was right next to George. On the outside, he looked okay- a few cuts here and there, but that wasn’t a surprise. George was covered in them, too- but… something wasn’t right.

“Sap?” George muttered, but got no response from his friend. George held his breath as he placed two fingers against the other males neck.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find a pulse. He didn’t seem to be breathing- his chest wasn’t moving, and he couldn’t hear or feel anything that felt like breathing.

“Sapnap..?” George felt stinging behind his eyes. “Nick, dude, this… this isn’t funny…” and there was still no response.

Holding back his tears, he reached over Sapnap to check A6d. Like with Sapnap, he only had a few cuts scattered across his body, but he wasn’t breathing, either. No rise and fall, not even a subtle one.

The same went for Skeppy, too. No matter how many times George checked, no matter how many times George said their names or gently shook them, they moved like ragdolls in his hands, giving him no response, not even a breath for a shred of hope.

But nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared George for Bad.

George leaned over to check on Bad, and he finally understood the smell of blood that refused to leave.

There was a large gash in his friend's face, so disgustingly bloody that you could hardly see anything but black and deep reds in the large cut. Blood practically oozed from the wound, trickling down Bad’s face. The wound went from his right eyebrow, down past his nose on the left side. It wasn’t even a straight cut either- no, it was jagged, and George had no clue what it could be from.

How he managed to not throw up at the sight of all his friends dead, one of them bleeding out from the face, he would never know.

“Dream- Clay, get-” George’s voice cracked. “Get out of the car. Go.” Dream didn’t say a word, quickly opening up the car door and getting out with George right behind him. As Dream was getting out of the car, he had changed back into his human form.

Everything that happened next was a huge blur to George- Dream called an ambulance, they talked to some police, they were driven to the hospital while they checked on their dead friends. Any specific things were lost to George, everything other than the faces of their dead friends- specifically Bad’s.

  
  
  


As it turned out, George and Dream were ‘lucky to have survived’. Of course, it was mostly because they were already dead and it was hard for them to die again, but they were lucky to not get as hurt.

Out of the two, George was the least hurt- cuts, scrapes, and bruises that would quickly heal in days time. Dream had a broken rib- well, not  **broken** -broken, just cracked- that they couldn’t exactly do much about, other than give him medicine for the pain and advice to help heal as quickly as possible- though that would take  _ weeks _ , if not a month or so.

Since Dream wasn’t able to drive, and George didn’t have his license, they had an Uber pick them up and take them to their apartment. For most of the ride, the two were silent, sitting side by side, hand in hand as they both tried to take everything in.

Sapnap, A6d, Skeppy, and Bad were dead.

…

“...I’m glad you’re okay, George.” Dream whispered, spooking George out of his thoughts. He glanced over to the demon, noticing how glossy his eyes looked. “I… I don’t know what I would have done if-... I love you, George, I love you so much.” Dream squeezed George’s hand, and he squeezed back.

  
  


“Why were you in your demon form?” George asked softly once they walked into their apartment. Patches ran over to them as soon as the door was shut, meowing up a storm as she looked up at them with slight worry.

“I- I wanted to protect you. The first thing I thought to do was change forms and… wrap myself around you.” Dream admitted, refusing to look over at the angel.

“You didn’t have to do that, though… I would have been fine…” George muttered.

“...Fine, think of it as… as me repaying you- for taking that arrow for me.” The angel sighed.

“You’re such an idiot, you know that?”

“I love you too, Georgie.”

“...Let’s get you to bed. I’ll make you something to eat, okay?”

“George-”

“Let me do this. Please.” George stared into Dream’s eyes, watching as the demon’s stubbornness seemed to disappear almost immediately. “Think of it as me repaying you for all the times you did this for me.”

“Fine, but  _ please  _ don’t burn down the apartment.”

“I’ll only burn your food, it’s fine.”

“You better not on purpose.”

“Watch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all excited for Searching For You? :3
> 
> (Twitter: @Septipl22836997)


End file.
